Uncle Thom's Face Melting Hot Sauce
Prep Time: 30 minutes Cook time: 5 minutes Serves: a ton Description This is a hot sauce that I concocted in my kitchen. It's deadly. Look out! You can, and should, tailor this concoction to your own taste. Mine is deadly hot. (Think hotter than the "El Yucatan Green Habanero sauce" with more flavor and a bit more "pop.") I used a mix of Jalepeno, Serrano and Habanero peppers to achieve a mixture of fruity flavor with burn you can't believe. You can also make it with a variation on the chunkiness of the sauce. Ingredients * 4 or 5 Habanero peppers (Orange or Red) * 5 Serrano peppers * 1 Jalapeno pepper * 1/4 of a large white onion * 12 oz of tomato sauce * 1 clove of garlic * 1 tablespoon of white vinegar * 3 tablespoons of brown sugar (or to taste) Directions # Roast and flay all of the peppers. If you're using any peppers that are 10,000 Scoville Units or hotter, make sure to wear laytex/nylon gloves and wear goggles when preparing them. When I roast peppers, I hold them over a gas burner using tongs. # Skin and dice your onion and garlic. # Puree the onion and garlic in a food processor. # Place the onion, garlic and tomato sauce in a frying pan (do not heat, yet). # Now comes the part where you'll want to wear your gloves and goggles: if you want to reduce the burn of the peppers you can remove the seeds and membranes. I generally leave them. Dice the peppers, remove the stems and then use the food processor to work them down to whatever size you want each individual piece to be. Pureeing will generally yield a smoother sauces. # Now, mix the peppers in with the rest of the ingredients and bring it to a boil. (Keep your goggles on, at least, as the fumes from this can, and will, burn your eyes pretty badly) # Add the brown sugar and vinegar and work all the ingredients together. # Poor from pan and refrigerate. Only use when you're looking for a good, hearty burn. Variations If you want something that's a little more fruity and pops a bit more, consider not roasting the peppers and not flaying them. This gives them a bit more of a "salad like" freshness and pop while in the sauce. When doing this, also leave the peppers in larger pieces. Variations in heat If you want something that's not going to burn too badly and still taste delicious, consider using Serrano (about 15,000 Scovilles) peppers in place of the Habanero (around 150,000 Scovilles) peppers, as well. So, use 8-10 Serranos, instead. Conversely. Conversely, by using nothing but Habaneros, you'll produce a sauce that will burn like you couldn't believe (and also lack a bit of flavor). You can also upgrade to Bhut Jolokia (Ghost) (500,000 + Scovilles) peppers and achieve a sauce that's hotter than most pepper sprays. Or downgrade to Anaheim (5,000 scovilles) and Poblano (500 Scovilles) for something that's just going to be a romp in the park heat wise. Jalapenos are rated around 5,000 Scovilles for reference. Disclaimer This stuff is painful. If you make this sauce hot. Then you better be prepared to pay the price. I have been warned that hot sauces and peppers can cause major medical issues. So, maybe you should stay away if you're not a food adventurer or may suffer issues from this. Don't take my warnings about gloves and goggles as a joke, either. I made the mistake, once, of wiping my eyes while I was working with serrano peppers (and those are on the lower end of what I work with) and had to spend the next half-hour under a sink washing my eye out. Imagine what a Bhut Jolokia, Habanero, Red Savina or Cayenne pepper will do to you. Getting this stuff in an open cut is almost equally as painful. You need to be careful and keep in mind that this stuff isn't far off from what you find in pepper spray. Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Habanero chile Recipes Category:Hot sauce Recipes Category:Jalapeno pepper Recipes Category:Serrano pepper Recipes